


bubbles

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: Blonde Space Babes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: Jackie struggles a little with the Doctor's latest regeneration. And not just because she's confused about the Doctor now being female...





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the fact that a joke post I made on tumblr about Jackie trying to tell 13 and Rose apart from behind seemed to get people interested? so yes this is being written long before we see 13 in action, but the fact Jackie and Rose are there should tell you this is in no way canon compliant anyway :)

He’d gone and changed his face again. Jackie Tyler would have thought that after nearly ten years of travelling with the Doctor, her daughter would have got used to that daft alien changing his face on her. But no, apparently not.

It had been bad enough the first time, when he’d been laid up in bed at Christmas and the Earth had been attacked by those Sycorax. But then barely four years later he’d changed again, and set fire to his TARDIS to boot. Somehow Rose had made it out only slightly singed, but the Doctor had been a little hyper for several days and had virtually eaten Jackie out of house and home while he recovered at hers. He was a lot younger, too, almost Rose’s age, and that had been an adjustment as well.

And then, after only three years in that face, he’d changed again. It was like Russian roulette with him, Jackie had decided. Never knowing what Rose was gonna walk out with. He’d gone from looking like a twenty-something year old with brown floppy hair to a man who looked at least Jackie’s age, with silver hair and a seemingly-permanent scowl. He’d been even worse than Rose’s first Doctor, but at least he’d never brought her back a year late.

And now, now he wasn’t even a he. The Russian roulette analogy was looking more accurate by the second, and Jackie Tyler blinked at the two women sat side by side on her sofa.  
Admittedly, this latest regeneration was a lot smoother than some of the previous ones; namely, the Doctor was upright, talking, and most of what left her mouth made sense.  
Yes, this time round it was a lot smoother.

Except for the fact the Doctor was now a woman.

Rose seemed perfectly calm with the whole thing, and apparently the Doctor had told her years ago that that was a possibility. Apparently they just hadn’t passed that information on to Jackie.

“How do you take your tea now?” Jackie called out to the kitchen, knowing from experience that it was unlikely that would have stayed the same.

There was muttering from the sitting room then, before a hesitant voice called back; “I’m not sure.”

Moments later the Doctor was in the doorway, her new blonde hair cut in a bob, and an anxious look on her face.

“It’s fine, Jackie, I can do it,” she said, and she moved to grasp her mug- a plain grey one that over the past decade had become officially the Doctor’s mug when at Jackie’s. “I’ll figure it out as I go along.” She took a sip then, the tea still black, and she almost immediately spat it back out. “Although I’m guessing I don’t take it black.”

Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed the milk across the kitchen counter.

~0~0~

Two days later, and Jackie was still finding the new Doctor a little difficult to get used to. She seemed lovely enough, and at least wasn’t as grumpy as she was in her last body, but it was still taking Jackie a little while to get her head around the whole situation. And frankly, this new, friendlier Doctor was usurping Jackie’s time with her daughter.

Rose was almost thirty now, and while Jackie logically knew her daughter was no longer the little girl she’d watched grow, she’d still like to have some time just with her daughter.  
And so, when the Doctor mentioned about going back to the TARDIS for a bit after lunch, Jackie got a little over-excited.

“Ooh, Rose, that’ll give me time to do your hair! I know you only need a trim, but still. It’ll give us time together just us girls, yeah?”

Rose blinked at her mum, a slightly incredulous look on her face. “Mum, the Doctor’s a girl too, now, remember?”

Jackie’s face fell a little, but the Doctor shook her head.

“No, Rose, it’s fine. Your mum’s right, you two should have some time on your own. I need to do some TARDIS maintenance anyway.”

Feeling more than a little awkward then, Jackie shifted in her chair. “Don’t feel like I’m pushing you out, Doctor. If you want to stay, you can.”

But the Doctor shook her head, fiddling with the zip on her black jacket. “It’s fine, Jackie. Honestly.”

Rose was fiddling with the zip on her own similar jacket, and Jackie idly wondered if the similar outfits were by accident or design.

“Are you sure?” Rose was asking quietly. “It’s only been a few days since you regenerated. Mum won’t mind if you stay a bit longer...”

As the conversation continued, the two women’s heads bent close together, equally blonde hair covering their faces, Jackie busied herself with clearing away the things from lunch. She headed into the kitchen and had just started washing up when she heard a door close. So the Doctor had left. Jackie felt a little awkward at that, but also a little relieved. Now she and Rose would get some time alone.

Eyeing the bubbles filling the sink, a thought crossed Jackie’s mind and a smile spread across her face. As a kid, Rose had always loved bubbles- usually from the bath, but she’d steal them from the washing up bowl too, and blow them in Jackie’s face, or plop them on Jackie’s head while she was sat watching telly. So Jackie scooped a handful of bubbles up and tiptoed as quietly as she could towards the sitting room.

Rose was sat at the table, facing the telly, and had evidently moved seats when the Doctor left, because she was now in the seat the Doctor had vacated. With a grin, Jackie sneaked up behind her and deposited the handful of bubbles on top of her daughter’s head.

“Mum? What’re you doing?”

Jackie blinked, and turned to the sitting room door. There, just coming out of the bathroom, and wearing a confused look on her face, was Rose. Jackie blinked again, and turned back to the person in the chair.

Looking more than a little perplexed, and carefully scooping washing up bubbles from the top of her head, was the Doctor. She blinked at the bubbles in her hand, then looked at Jackie.

“W- What was that for, Jackie?” she asked, clearly trying to keep her voice neutral but sounding more than a bit baffled.

Behind Jackie, Rose was trying to stifle a giggle, and Jackie opened her mouth to speak before finding that she had no words. She looked from the Doctor, to Rose, and back again, before finally finding her voice.

“Well how was I supposed to know you weren’t Rose?” she demanded indignantly. “You’ve both got blonde hair now, an’ you’re wearin’ virtually the same outfit, an’ you really did look like her from behind!”

The Doctor blinked slowly, and looked to Rose. “Is your mother going to be like this every time we visit?” she asked. “Do I need to get a name tag so she knows it’s me? Should I start wearing a hat?”

Rose sniggered then. “Just give her time,” she responded, ignoring Jackie’s indignant noise at their conversation. “She’ll learn to tell us apart quickly enough. And at least she’s accepted you soon enough this time.”

As the Doctor and Rose soon began giggling and talking, Jackie rolled her eyes.

“I’m leaving you two to it,” she told them loudly, before glancing at the Doctor. “And, uh, sorry about the bubbles.”

The Doctor grinned. “No problem, Jackie. As long as you don’t make a habit of it.”

The two women were giggling again, and Jackie sighed. She was starting to wish they’d both go back to the TARDIS...


End file.
